


失控

by Nagizy



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagizy/pseuds/Nagizy
Summary: 一个多月前火热的清潭洞录音室之夜，速度是0.05迈，我的心情是自由自在





	失控

说实在的，朴正洙睡前打开手机准备网上冲浪一下的时候，一点也没有想要看见这种内容的打算。

他记得上次队内会议自己明明就明确地警告过队里那两个嚣张的小家伙——SNS上的互动，表现出作为兄弟挚友关系的亲密程度的，可以；表现出恋人伴侣关系的，不行。

但是谁来告诉他，到底有哪门子的好兄弟像李东海这样一连七条回复撒娇的？

那几句连续留言语气暧昧不明，又实在太率直可爱，简直就差没把“我好想你”几个字明明白白写出来，甚至可能直接写出来都要更好一些。

朴正洙维持着刷到那则更新的姿势和表情僵硬了两秒，毅然决定杀身成仁，也在给李赫宰评论的最后补上一句“哥想你了”——以掩人耳目。

门还是要堵的。柜门开合，匹夫有责，他作为队长，给崽子们堵柜门也要堵得身先士卒。至于深知他们橱窗组合本质的粉丝？队长大人大手一挥，柜门面前无大小，她们要笑就笑吧。

队长大人切出ins就到了聊天群里去抓人，两位当事人不知所踪，只有金钟云冒出来回复他。

『没办法，小不点他喝酒啦，那孩子估计醉了』

朴正洙也就没法子了。李东海那点一杯就倒的酒量众所周知，醉了以后比平日里还要粘人百倍，何况朴正洙看着他那七条留言也觉得可爱，实在没法真把他怎么着。

不过队长大人不知道的是，这七条留言要追根究底起来还真怪不到李东海身上去。

这一年来他SNS上已经足够收敛，有关李赫宰的一大半内容都被放进了快拍，至于朴正洙看到的那七条留言，实在不能没有酒精的一半功劳。

李东海对自己的酒量很有自知之明，极偶尔地来了兴致才会想要试着喝上一点，不过今天算是例外。他在录音室泡了一下午，怎么也进不了状态，新的专辑同他们以前做的风格相比跨度大，越想做好越不自知地焦虑，最后没了办法才让经纪人顺道去家里拿瓶红酒，企图能够借着酒精放松一下紧绷着的神经。

要只是普通红酒恐怕还好，怪只能怪李赫宰最近手头事儿太多，一心不能二用，收到经纪人发来信息问要拿酒，他脑子也没过就说酒柜里边随便挑。一直等到会议的休息时间，李赫宰发了张自拍上传ins的间隙里，才想起来接着回复经纪人，提醒他最下层的酒别动。

李赫宰并不吝啬，能得他这般小心的也不是什么动也动不得的昂贵名酒，无非是几瓶他从法国带回来的，一点情人间的小礼物。

于是他彻底结束手头的工作之后，等着他的就已经是这整整齐齐一屏幕的消息提醒了。

上边是李东海在IG上给他自拍的七条评论：

『眼睛疼吗』

『一起把演唱会做得好好吧』

『我在录音』

『干嘛呢』

『在哪呀』

『见一面吧』

『呀』

下边是经纪人回复的消息：

『……哥，你话怎么不一次说完。』

『……贵吗？』

『都是东海哥喝的，没关系吧？』

『不贵，』李赫宰掩面回复，『……很没关系。』

『只是东海现在怎么样？』

这就是一切的前情了。

 

此刻的李东海还在录音室里坐着，脸蛋红扑扑，皱着眉毛撅着嘴，视线全往玻璃另一边的控制室里落，那一头李赫宰刚进了门，被录音师拉着要给他听刚录好的上一条音轨。

录的自然是新歌，从前没试过的风格，短短一段歌词被李东海用比平常还要粘软的声音唱得百转千回，带着点委屈的唱腔粘糊糊，像只小动物一样挠人心痒。

李赫宰笑得险些呛到口水，“这是不是太可爱了点啊？”

“是吧，”录音师也咯咯直笑，“东海太紧张了一直也没状态，我本来说让他喝点酒试试，结果现在状态又好像放太开了。”

李赫宰隔着玻璃和李东海眼神打架了好半天，才转过头说：“要不然我单独陪他录两条听听看吧，我在他能放松点。”

“那交给你。”

房间里就那么剩下他们两个人。

李赫宰站在控制台前往录音室里看，这会儿才好好打量了一下这只喝醉了的小老虎。

李东海陷在录音室的小沙发里，抱着歌词本却没在看，衬衫扣子解了两扣，袖子挽到胳膊肘，线条流畅的锁骨和小臂都露出来。录音室的灯光暧昧又昏暗，李东海就在光底下瘪着嘴气鼓鼓地盯着他，眼睛眨得都比平时要慢上一拍。

李赫宰玩心就起了，揽过对讲话筒，笑了一声，“海海。”

“有哪里不舒服吗？”李赫宰说。

李东海瞪着他不说话。

“我们先录完好不好？”李赫宰又问。

李东海自觉好久没进状态耽误了时间，心里正愧疚得很，但是偏偏现在是李赫宰站在控制室里，他那点借着酒意生出的委屈就一股脑地往外冒。

“不、要——”

李赫宰就笑了，“为什么呀？”

李东海又不说话了。

李赫宰往转椅上一坐，不由分说推开录制，“那我们再来一遍，感情适度一点，不那么可爱的。”

李东海听见“可爱”两个字气不打一处来，把歌词甩到一边，伴奏响了抓起话筒就胡唱一气，尾音拉得好长，沙沙软软的奶音裹在支离破碎的字和词之间，气息也断断续续。

李赫宰笑得坐在转椅上缩着脚转了好几圈。

凑近话筒的时候却又冷下脸凶巴巴，“你自己听听唱的这都什么啊，怪不得要录这么久。”

他语气冷得太快，饶是熟悉如李东海都在脾气往上冒之前让他吓了一跳，在那头睁大了眼睛瞪他，满脸写着不敢置信的五个大字——你居然凶我？

李大导演不为所动，“不好好唱歌，要罚。”

“什么啊？”李东海皱眉。

“很热吧？”李赫宰抬了抬下巴，俨然一副公事公办的态度，等开了口问的却是：“硬了吗。”

“喂！你说什么呢，这里是在录音室呀，录音室！”

李东海又急又气，又或者带着被说中了的窘迫，脸红得像烧。

李赫宰压根没理他，漫不经心地翻旁边放的记录本，“我想想啊，要不就罚你自己在里边做给我看吧。”

他顾及李东海脸皮薄，没说什么太露骨的词汇，隔音间里头还是吼得足够惊天动地：“你说什么呢啊！”

“我不说第二遍，衣服脱掉，不管你用什么方法，反正让我看开心为止。”

“喂，你、你疯啦？”

两个人也有玩得疯的时候，何况借着那一点微醺的酒意，实在太适合风月一场。可这里到底是在外边，还是他们每次工作总要用到的场合。虽说没有监控，但一墙之隔的地方就是熟悉的工作人员，万一叫人撞破，李东海想也不敢想。

“这里只有我们两个人。”

李赫宰的声音又传来，李东海纠结半天，干脆别开脸不看他了。

“海海。”

“不行，不行！你闭嘴！”

李赫宰笑了一声，竟然就真的闭嘴了。

录音室隔音太好，一旦没了人声，静得叫人发慌，于是李东海最终还是妥协。

事实上大概还是要归功于那瓶红酒，让人兴致高涨之余又足够叫他心痒难耐，录音室虽然是在外边，但也算是个相对熟悉的场合，而他最后一点羞耻心，也在李赫宰默不作声的注视里消散殆尽。

李东海低着头不敢看他，却还是自己动了手，修长的手指把衬衫下摆从裤腰里扯出来，纽扣一颗颗解开，拉开裤子拉链，蹬了蹬腿把裤子踹下去。他犹豫了半天，自知只脱衣服远远不够取悦那人，又换了个姿势跪立在沙发上，双腿大张着，一手探进内裤，一手顺着烧得滚烫的皮肤攀上胸前的一点，轻轻揉按——这事情实在太不像话了，哪有被猎人盯上的猎物不躲不藏，还得自己料理自己的？

甚至做猎人的那一位倒是很沉得住气，李东海一直也听不见他声音，料定这个得寸进尺的家伙就是想吊着他，抬了头正要声讨，却惊讶地发现玻璃那边一个人都没有。

他自己的裤子还落在脚边，完全隔音的房间里空无一人。这个属于公共的空间里事实上并不存在一丁半点儿的私密性，录音棚的任何一个工作人员都可以随时打开门，而现在房间里只有他自己，赤身裸体地跪在柔和的灯光下头，一边自慰，一边抚弄着自己的奶头。

意识到这一点的李东海觉得自己大概是疯了。

好巧不巧，控制室那边的门就在这个时候开了，李东海躲也来不及，却看见门板推开，走进来的是李赫宰。

他被结结实实吓了一大跳，李赫宰倒是一脸惊喜地看过来，进门后又径直推开了录音室的门。

他靠在门边充满玩味地上下打量了李东海一番，“原来没人看着你的时候，就能放得开了呀？”

他心情看起来好得很，这让李东海心情更不好了。

“你去哪了？现在又进来干嘛啊！”

“你刚刚不是说不行？我就打算进来看看，以前对着视频都能行，现在对着真人怎么就不行了。”

他说着视线下移，落到李东海只剩下薄薄一条内裤，鼓涨得已经撑起来的腿间，“看来还是挺行的嘛？”

李赫宰给门落了锁，拉上了帘子，又走回他面前。某个平日里最爱胡搅蛮缠的家伙难得听话地把自己扒了个精光，这样的境地下要是还再等下去就实在要算不解风情。

连李东海都没有打算要计较到底，在他靠近后就主动地凑上来吻，嘴唇和牙齿，轻柔的触碰叫人心痒难耐。

李赫宰顺着李东海线条流畅的脊背和后腰向下抚摸，相当好心地帮忙扒掉了他的内裤，又在唇齿厮磨的间隙里，带着点短促的气音轻声哄他，“乖，自己动手。”

一个不知道什么东西被塞进他手里，李东海低头一看，是支润滑剂。

“你从哪……”

“刚回车上拿的。”李赫宰抓住他的下巴抬起来吻，“放心，锁门了。”

中断了的吻得以继续，李赫宰以一个强横的掠夺者姿态，捏着李东海的下巴迫使他抬头，撬开齿关侵入口腔，肆意掠夺，被激起战栗和轻微挣动的身体也被他扣在臂弯之间，霸道地锁在自己怀里。

他这副模样近两年实在少见得很，尤其退伍回来后，他们之间的性事已经温柔缠绵得多，不再具有年轻时候那种进攻性与压制感，要说原由，大概是因为两个人服役期间的逐渐转变，也好像露水情人成了结发夫妻，不再需要像少年人那样急于去获得“这个人确确实实只属于我”的证明。

可到底肢体交缠了许多年，李赫宰这许久不流露的强硬姿态，加上使人不安的环境，自然而然地就勾起了李东海那一点惯于被他主导的依恋情愫。

两个人的娴熟吻技全是在对方身上练出来，分不出谁更高明，但李东海早就情动，唇齿间的交锋又顺从地认了下风，就那么任由他卸掉自己的全部盔甲，在李赫宰的掌控里陷入漩涡的中心之地。

亲吻延续了相当长的一段时间，李赫宰抓着他的手给自己解开皮带，指节和指节磕绊在一起，凌乱地用着力纠缠，李东海呼吸早就乱了拍，被吻到近乎缺氧也无法摆脱，挣扎间李赫宰又扣住了他的脖颈，让他以一个极受压迫的姿势仰倒在沙发上。

亲吻终于分开的时候，李东海在窒息边缘重新见到水面的光，剧烈喘息间倒抽了一口气上来，眼睛跟着发酸，那点酒精催发的委屈又咕嘟咕嘟往上冒，他抓着人翻了个身，愤愤地扒李赫宰还穿得整齐的底衫和难解开的腰带，“你今天都不回我信息！”

李赫宰本来想解释自己下午一直在开会，看着李东海那样子又觉得说不出口，只好也装起委屈来，软着声音哄他，“不是说要一起好好做演唱会嘛，我好努力工作的。”

“你刚刚还凶我！”

“……因为太想你了。”

听到答案的人丝毫也没有思考问题和答案之间的关联性，大概只是单纯受了这句话的驱散，眨了眨眼，扯住人的领子就吻上去。

“……我也好想你。”李东海含着他的嘴唇边亲边咬，满眼含着水雾，“赫，我好热。”

他们好久没做了。

 

位置又调换回来，李东海被他环在怀里，圈在沙发上。两个人之间的空气都滚烫。李东海自己给自己做着扩张，因为别扭的姿势只能含进去一个指节，在最敏感的穴口上进进出出地磨，怎么也没法再探深一点。

他皮肤一贯是要偏凉一些的，现在摸起来却真的像发烧一样地烫。催情效用的酒到底对身体影响多大难免让人顾虑， 李赫宰看着他难耐又渴求的表情格外兴奋，却也皱起眉。

“东海，”李赫宰轻声喊他，“真的没什么不舒服的地方吧？”

“什么？没有啊。”李东海睁开眼看他，他胸脯起起伏伏，细细地喘息，“……但是马上要有了。”

“嗯？”李赫宰眨了眨眼。

“你再不进来我就要不舒服了，快点。”李东海催促的末尾带着急促的气音，像是一刻也不能再等。

李赫宰失了笑，这是什么话？

他换了换身体重心，让自己胯下那一根粗涨火热的东西贴在李东海手背上，顶着他敏感的会阴，警告似地撞了几下。

“再不进去我更要不舒服了，但是说好自己动手，什么时候扩张好，什么时候进去。”

“现在就好了！”

李东海狠狠盯着他，表情可爱得让人想亲几口。

“真的好了？”李赫宰眯起眼睛，“那检查一下。”

他握住了李东海想往外抽的手腕，带着他的手指往小穴里重新推进去，又在穴口揉按了几下，也加进一根手指。

小穴里比平时还要热烫，因为突然的侵入本能地收紧，润滑剂早就推开，却还是被紧张的穴肉阻塞着无法轻易进入。李赫宰用力抽动了两下，带着两个人的手指不太一致地在小穴里挤压进出，穴口被拉扯着撑大。

李东海哼哼唧唧地喊着痛，又被李赫宰屈起指节找准腺体由轻及重地按了好几下，逼出几声又急又轻的婉转呻吟，后穴下意识地收紧了，一下一下地收缩，像是讨好。

可抱着他的人偏不遂他的愿，李赫宰修长的指节在穴壁里划了两圈，最终还是在甬道热情的挤压之中毫不留情地退出去，“检查完了，不合格。”

李赫宰收了手，把带出来的一点湿润液体抹在李东海小腹上，又握着他自己的手往里推，指点他到底该怎么给自己做扩张。

“疼就加点润滑，收着点指甲，别伤到自己。”

又不是头一次滚到一起去，李东海这么闹了半天，也不过是渴求那一点在这令人不安的环境之中李赫宰能够带给他的安心感，眼下讨好无门，他也只好乖乖自己给自己做起扩张，李赫宰得了闲，在他身上一下下地轻啄，一手揉着他胸脯软乎乎的肌肉，一边好整以暇地看着李东海自己掰开大腿，撑起下身，两根手指在小穴里进进出出，带着穴口的软肉翻动。

沙发空间狭小，被李东海修长的双腿环着，李赫宰就起了心思，不紧不慢低头问他，“舒服吗？”

李东海手指含在自己身体里头，就着腺体敏感的那一点上又揉又按地自娱自乐，这会儿正得了趣，只能含混地胡乱应声回应，他什么也没说清楚，李赫宰却笑着抚摸他的脸，说“海海好乖，给你奖励。”

李赫宰握住他垂在沙发一侧的膝盖弯，高高地拉起，沿着大腿内侧亲上去，他的唇舌从李东海敏感的腿根吻到高高挺立的阴茎，还要用脑袋拱开李东海忙于自己扩张的手，他挺立的鼻尖都从鼠蹊蹭到囊袋，却偏又碰也不碰那充血胀大，仿佛要跟着血脉跳动翕张的蘑菇头，偏开头吻到另一侧的腿根，含住那一点皮肉或轻或重地啃咬吮吸。

他头发丝也随着动作不知道蹭弄到什么地方，李东海的呻吟都快成了呜咽，最后软着声音断断续续求他，“……好了，赫……不要再弄了，进来。”

李赫宰好看的眼珠偏开瞟了一眼他还含着自己手指的小穴，笑出一点轻哼似的气音，“不许偷懒，再加一根。”

“好痛嘛……放不下了，”李东海妄图撒娇又碰不到他，只好用大腿蹭蹭他的脸，“自己弄真的好奇怪，帮我……”

李赫宰终于直起身来，又捏了他的下巴勾近了，摸了摸他的脸颊权作安抚，“放松一点。”

大概是因为之前放过了他一次，李赫宰打定主意不放第二次，李赫宰一边安慰着他，一边又拉下他掰着大腿的手，带着放到了自己已经勃起的阴茎上抚弄，火热的茎体被冷落太久，在李东海燥热的掌心里充满情色意味地缓慢蹭动。

“这根海海都吃得下去，今天几根手指就吃不进去了？快点，自己爽完哥哥还要爽。”

李赫宰说着，低头亲了他一口。

“你……！”

李东海连耳根都是烫的。

然后事情就变得一发不可收拾，得益于舞蹈功底的那点柔韧性，李东海能以一个略显艰难的姿势被压进沙发里，他一只手按在自己下边进进出出，一只手握着李赫宰的阴茎胡乱地抚摸套弄，大开着的双腿被拉成过分的角度，一边被架在沙发椅背上，另一边则是高高搭在李赫宰右边的肩头。

而李赫宰一边帮着他握住两个人的阴茎贴在一起抚弄，一边还是把抓弄着乳头的手收回来，抵着他腿根，就按在李东海的手边，那么一点一点，不容抗拒地从缝隙之间多挤进一根指头，李赫宰还直接占据了绝对主导权，不停地往腺体上顶。李东海爽得脚背都绷直了，可四根手指撑得穴口又胀又痛，他自己动也不敢动，只能被迫跟着李赫宰的动作一起不停地做出这副身体承受能力之外的事情，简直像是自己做了帮凶来侵犯自己，比自己扩张还要更挑战羞耻心。李东海张着嘴妄图声讨，还被罪魁祸首趁机分开嘴唇衔住了舌头，只能呜呜地出声抗议。

然后余下的注意力又全都专注进这个吻里。

李赫宰一边吻他，一边垂着眼睛看他完全陷落进情欲里的神色，手里滚烫的阴茎越来越多地流着清亮黏滑的前列腺液，后穴里的肌肉也愈发猛烈地不停收缩着。李赫宰知道他差不多快到了临界点，就按着他的龟头推动着拇指摩挲着刺激，深埋在小穴里的手不顾阻碍地凶狠抽动着，连整个身体的重量也不停倾压上去，愈发地把李东海抵进柔软的沙发里。

而李东海被他的动作带着，愈发地用自己的手指操着自己，最后动作急促得快失了控，几乎是无意识地在哭叫，没能射精就到了高潮。

他在高潮时的颤抖都被李赫宰按住，大脑和身体在炸开的快感之中一片空白，他只听到李赫宰伏在他耳边说话逗他，却又什么也没听进去。

“海海这么快就爽了吗，哥哥还没有呢，怎么办？”李赫宰抱着他换了个更舒服一些的姿势，见人舒服得无暇应他，又轻轻勾了勾还埋在后穴里的手指。

李东海大张着嘴失神一样地喘，被他激得从高潮中硬缓过一口气，迟来地回应着要他进来，李赫宰已经在他合不拢的穴口一张一合的邀请之中缓缓把自己送了进去，高潮中的甬道近乎痉挛一样剧烈地挤压着，说不清是推阻着侵入者，又或者是极度热情地缠咬上来。

只靠后面就到的高潮让人完全地进入兴奋状况，快感在李赫宰每次碰到腺体的时候持续地发散开，而李东海对此毫不遮掩地做出回应，抬着腰去迎合他的插入，两具躯体拥抱着缠在一起，敏感的乳尖也抵着皮肤不停地蹭动。

李东海身体里又湿又软，像他这个人一样温暖熨烫，李赫宰抱着他又亲又咬，沉湎于快感之中，起初还顾及要他舒服，很快顶弄就没了温柔可言，但他们实在太熟悉彼此的身体，像互补的拼图一样契合，李赫宰的每一次插入都撞上腺体的位置，抽退的时候穴肉都有力地收紧缠上来。李东海前面高高翘着没人去碰，不停地流出清液。

最后李东海腿根打着颤，断断续续的呻吟快变了调，李赫宰知道他快承受不了，咬着牙停下来，轻啄了一下就在他眼前颤动着的喉结，也喘息着问他，“高潮前缓一缓？”

“不要，不要，赫，我受不了，让我射……”

李东海在他怀里难耐地蹬着腿乱动，他腰肢很软，扭动着就把那根狰狞的性器吞得更深又吐出来，再含进去的时候被李赫宰牢牢地箍住了腰，轻轻掐了一把以示警告。

得不到想要的抒解，李东海又挣动着身子以示抗议，他喉咙里挤出绵长的呻吟，尾音一断一续地往上飘，像是只发了情的小动物在苦苦哀求。

李赫宰狠狠掐了掐他挺立着的乳头，“……还记得这是哪吗？这么浪？嗯？”

李东海自己脱衣服时还顾虑着这不合适的地点而百般纠结，等到和李赫宰滚到一起，大脑全凭情欲指使，自己身处何处这点早被忘到了九霄天外，现下猛地被一提醒，当即就僵住了身子，眼睛大睁着看他，他们头顶是光线柔和的灯，映得他眼里水汪汪一片。

“放松，太紧了，”李赫宰粗重地喘着气还要笑他，“那么想要？看来我们海海迫不及待想让别人看看哥哥都是怎么操你的？”

“还、还有帘子……”李东海压着声音说得吞吞吐吐，不知道到底是在回答李赫宰的话，还是在为自己迅猛回升的羞耻心寻找着最后一丁点安慰。

而李赫宰连这最后一点安慰也不肯给他留，“帘子在控制室也能打开，你说要是他们想来看看进度，在控制室里见不到人，帘子还拉着，会不会想要打开看一看啊？”

“只要帘子一拉开，他们就能看到我们在录音室里做什么，看到你是怎么被我操得求我让你高潮，你说，他们会不会看到这里……”

他拉着李东海的手摸到他们一片泥泞的交合处，因充血鼓涨的阴茎有些狰狞地插在穴里，周围的穴肉紧紧地把它包裹着。

他握着李东海的手指一根根覆上去，又顶了胯抽插了两下，让他自己摸到外翻出来的穴口里的嫩肉，像是张着嘴想把阴茎下边的囊袋也一并吃进去。

李东海因他突然的顶弄难耐地呻吟着，又忍不住绞紧了后穴，想要人进得更深一点，他手指触到的地方都是滚烫又湿滑粘腻，李赫宰还要给他继续描述，“但是就算他们看见了，也只有我知道你里面有多紧多热，还能被插出水。”

“我……”

“啊，我突然想起来，我忘了关收音话筒和音响的连接了。要是有人进控制室，什么都不用看见，就能听见你是怎么被我给操哭的。”

李赫宰的声音比平常更低哑一些，带着他本来音色里的两分甜和软，好像恶魔的低语一样响在耳边。李东海此刻就困在他这只恶魔身下，浑身因无法排解的情欲打着颤，脸红得要滴血，他艰难地抬起手来挡脸，最后干脆捂上李赫宰的嘴，颤抖的声音几乎像是在央求他，“……不要再说了。”

李东海真的快哭出来了。

李赫宰欺负完人又眨了眨眼，拉下他的手，软着声音哄他，“好了宝贝，哥哥不会让你哭的。”

“你哭起来真的好听。但是一会儿还要录歌，哭哑了怎么办？”

李赫宰说着伸出手在旁边丢了一地的衣物里摸了摸，随手捞上来一条内裤，团了团大小正合适，他捏上李东海的下巴迫使他张开口，最后却顿了顿。

他轻轻晃了晃李东海让他回神，又抖开手里那一团让人看清到底是什么东西，才半哄半问说，“我的，行吗？”

熬了那么久，李东海被情欲折磨得狠了，眼睛里朦胧地晕开灯光，像是失了焦，李赫宰见他反应如此，自知欺负得太狠，准备逗一逗他就作罢，谁知李东海盯着那条内裤看了好半天，不知道到底是不是明白了李赫宰的意图，后知后觉地张开了嘴。李赫宰怔了怔，笑着刮他鼻子，“不用这样的，小傻子。”

而李东海给他的回答却是仰起脖子，更加主动地去叼内裤的一角。

李东海嘴唇很薄，唇角微微翘着，半张不合地咬住东西时性感又不自知，李赫宰两根手指带着布料往里摁，那条内裤就那么一点一点被塞进他嘴里去，在口腔里团成一团，填得满满当当。

看着他的样子，李赫宰捧起他的脸，落下一个吻。

“这么好看的东海才不能让别人看。”

只有你看，李东海在心里答。

“不舒服就拿出来。”

“呜……”

不舒服得要死。

李赫宰手上有分寸，没让不干净的布料碰到他喉口，但这样一来也让一整团内裤更大地撑开他的口腔。他被迫大张着嘴，口水没法咽下，塞着的异物只是剥夺了吞咽的权利，就足以让人完全陷入身体失去控制的强烈的不安感中。

但只要是你的话，又都可以。李东海抬起脖子，无限依恋地蹭了蹭李赫宰的颈侧，更加收紧双臂环抱住他。

李赫宰喘着粗气，偏头吻他汗湿的脸颊权作安抚，一直忍耐着的下身重新动起来。

李东海本来就一直绷紧在高潮之前的临界点，李赫宰埋在他身体里才刚刚动了几下他就剧烈地颤抖起来，几乎彻底承受不住，最后在他的手里，在李赫宰的掌控下被操到射出来。身体里面的顶弄也从来没停过，射精高潮混杂着前列腺高潮的快感同时袭来，李东海流着眼泪，近乎哭叫地呻吟着，又因为嘴里塞的东西发不出声，在快感里失控的感觉不停地挑战着他的每一根神经，而他后穴里急剧的痉挛也不停地挑战着李赫宰的忍耐力。

李赫宰无暇他顾，破开高潮之中不停收紧的穴肉狠狠地抽插，他最后一丝理智提醒着自己不要射在里边，可抽出来的时候穴肉却又紧紧地缠了上来。

李东海甚至抬着腰主动地让小穴把那根不停贯穿它的巨物重新含进去，嘴里塞着的内裤让他声音含混，什么也听不明白，但李赫宰会了意，低下头胡乱地亲他，射精之前仓促的吻只磕到下巴和颈侧，而完全兴奋的粗大茎体在穴口凶猛地插入又抽出，几乎失了章法，但又全都狠狠地撞在那一点上，最后抵着腺体射了出来。

高潮后的甬道极度敏感，稍微的一点磨蹭都让人头皮发麻，而一股又一股的精液又急又狠地抵着敏感点射进深处，持续了一段时间的强烈刺激太过猛烈，李东海只是如此就几乎又高潮了一次，他嘴里被塞了东西只能呜呜地出声，按在沙发上的手极度用力地下压着，像是要抵消这难以承受的快感。

等到李赫宰把阴茎缓慢地退出去，像是没了热源，糊满各种液体的腿间暴露在空气之中那种凉飕飕的感觉才渐渐把李东海的理智拉回一星半点，叫他能听见李赫宰在他耳边说着话逗他。

“我们东海好漂亮……好想拍下来。”

李东海伸手去推他，只迷迷糊糊地感觉塞在自己嘴里的东西被扯出来，就叼着李赫宰的手指啃咬，最后不知不觉地，慢慢被换成一个安抚或者奖励性质的亲吻。

他们缠在一起拥抱了一会儿，直到李赫宰先缓过来，去开了通风，又拿了纸巾给他腿间简单地做清理的时候，李东海才终于从这场激烈的性事中回了神，眼睛缓慢地眨了两下。

“好点没？”

“嗯……有点困……”

“等回家再睡，或者我先录，你歇会儿，喉咙没事吧？”

李东海抱着他最后亲昵地蹭了一会儿，才又揉着脖子“啊”了两声清了嗓子，声音也很快地恢复如常，褪去了饱含情欲的沙哑，只带了点倦懒。

“……还好，今天都没喊。”

李赫宰在他头顶轻轻笑了一声，“那屁股抬一下？”

李东海顺从地换了个姿势，李赫宰的手指顺着被操得松软的小穴捅进去，尽力避开敏感点轻柔地抠弄，让刚刚射进去的东西得以一点点顺着穴口流出来。

“可能弄不干净，早点录完回家又好好清理。”

又精液从那个地方往外流的感觉实在太让人难以忽视，自己还不得不尽力地放松穴口，让李赫宰的手指能够在里头一点一点抠弄，于是李东海扒在他肩上还要声讨：“你怎么只拿润滑不拿套啊？”

像是刚刚要求射在里边的人不是他自己。

“没了，”李赫宰说着，正对上李东海满脸怀疑的表情，忍不住又笑起来，“你那是什么眼神呀，虽然射在我们东海里面是很爽，但是真的没有怎么办，要我顶着这张脸出去买啊？”

“东海里面”四个字让他慢悠悠地拉长加了重音，轻而易举就叫李东海又红了脸。

“你车里明明还有，你故意的！”

“咱们车上本来倒是还剩两个，不知道上次是被谁在后座自己玩用掉了？”

“什么啊！那都是什么时候的事情了！”

“好，好，太久没有满足我们海海啦，我的错。”

好容易把身上的各种黏糊糊的东西都擦拭干净，李东海穿好衣服到控制室倒了水回来，心情大好地哼起曲子，还在收拾他们乱七八糟的“作案现场”的李赫宰听见了又忍不住笑，把这个人揽进臂弯里，最后交换一个吻。

“心情好啦？靠来一发放松心态，这是什么录音前的独门秘技啊，嗯？”

李东海收起手指撞了撞他的胸口。

“你话怎么那么多，我以后真的没法听这首歌了。”

“不想听也得录，”李赫宰笑着包住了他的拳头，轻轻用力握了握，“回去再收拾你。”

“噢？！收拾我什么？”李东海在他耳边吼，“回去收拾你！”

他早想明白了，那瓶酒肯定有问题。

李赫宰去捉他乱挥的手，“是吗？要怎么收拾我？”

李东海瞪了他半天没想出来，李赫宰就抓着他的手晃，“不如就罚我也喝半瓶，怎么样？”

“那到底是罚谁呢啊？！你想也别想！”

“那都给你喝？”

“……”李东海给了他一拳。

“呀，等一等，”李赫宰按住他的手，又喊起来，“海海啊，有个问题。”

“？”

李赫宰睁圆了眼睛一脸无辜，“我没内裤穿了……”

不说还好，他这么一提，李东海被重新提醒了那团被他的口水浸得湿答答的布料原本的用途，甚至他还清楚记得自己是主动张开嘴让李赫宰塞进去的。情爱之中做什么全都任凭情欲驱使，而现在理智回笼，羞耻度成倍增长，他刚刚才平复正常的脸色又唰地又红了个透顶，血蓦地涌上来，从脖子根红到了耳朵尖。

“你活该！！！”

 


End file.
